A significant percentage of telecommunication applications use elastomers, such as silicones, urethanes and gels, as sealing elements to seal closures against environmental factors. Examples of such closures include without limitation assemblies, panels, or terminals. The sealing element is often called an end cap and comprises several cable entry ports for cables transitioning into and out of the fiber optic closure. The cable entry ports are identified areas in the sealing element designed to facilitate the transitioning of fiber optic cables into and out of the fiber optic closure. Accordingly, a fiber optic cable may enter the fiber optic closure by being pushed or driven through the sealing element at the cable entry port.
However, pushing, driving, or in any manner forcing a cable through such a cable entry port may damage the elastomer and/or affect its sealing properties. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device for driving through cable entry ports of a sealing element of a closure to insert and feed cables into the fiber optic closure without damaging the elastomer and/or affecting its sealing properties. Also, it is desirable that such device be capable of acting as a plug for cable entry ports of a sealing element.